


The Sack of Sirion

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Child Neglect, Family Drama, Kinslaying, Sirion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: What really happened at the Havens of Sirion?  How does Celegorm's marriage affect the outcome?  How does having all of the Feanorionnath alive change things?  What happens to Elwing's young twins?





	1. Violence Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A blessing in grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313723) by [Rogercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat). 
  * Inspired by [Secrets of the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254935) by [Rogercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat). 
  * Inspired by [Nor Peace in Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350197) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



The attack on Sirion was going well for the Fëanorians.  Tyelko’s scouts had provided invaluable intelligence for Moryo and Nelya to plan their attack.  With Nelya, Ambarussa, and Tyelko leading the host, Kana and Moryo were free to help the healers and Curvo and Tyelpe to stay at the camp and make repairs as needed. 

Tyelko and Nelyo were the ones to find Nimloth’s daughter, Elwing.  She wore the Nauglamir around her neck and was standing on the windowsill.

“My lady, please.  Has there not been enough bloodshed?”

“Then you should stop killing, Kinslayer.” With those words, the Sindarin Queen threw herself off the ledge.  Muffled sobbing alerted the brothers that they weren’t alone.  Nelya and Tyelko turned and realized that Elwing’s twin sons had seen Elwing die.  They were both practiced with dealing with young elflings, being the oldest and third-oldest amongst seven tended to help with that, so they automatically tried to comfort the elflings.  The twins were resistant at first, but were able to sense that they were safe, and gladly accepted the comfort.  Nelya then sensed the fledgling bond he had with the twins.  It wasn’t a true surprise, the twins were so young, and with Elwing being barely more than a child herself, it was amazing that the twins had survived for as long as they had without some other bond. 

“So, we will be taking them with us?” Tyelko asked.  He recognized the look in Nelya’s eyes.  It was the same look that showed up after Moryo nearly drowned in Valinor when they were hunting one day.  They were going to be keeping the twins. 

“Do you have names little ones?”  Two dark haired heads shook in unison.  Tyelko nearly growled when he saw that.  The girl and her husband didn’t even have the decency to _name_ their children.  He would expect better of Dior’s daughter.  His daughter, his grandsons, Tyelko’s mind whispered quietly.  His and Dior’s and Nimloth’s.  By Noldorin custom, that would at the very least mean a review of custody and an investigation.  Nelya and Tyelko exchanged a look, knowing that Tyelko’s bond with Dior and Nimloth would never be accepted by the Falathrim or the Sindar. Nelya spoke as he started to gather enough for the twins to get to Himring, “We have a legal basis to keep them if Eärendil and Elwing haven’t even named them.  Artanáro was with Kano long enough that he would agree with us.  His council on Balar, less so, but considering most of them think us no better than animals and refuse to treat us with the respect our heritage affords us, I find myself not overly concerned.”

“I can hardly believe that my own daughter threw herself to the sea rather than hand over the Silmaril.  If we had been able to defend ourselves and the children better when we escaped, we would never of had this problem.”

“Tyelko…”

“I know we couldn’t have done anything differently, but if only we could have saved Elwing too.”

“You saved as many as you could, little brother.  You and Dior barely escaped with your lives after staying so Nimloth could run with the children.  Thingol’s soldiers had ripped Elwing from Nimloth’s arms.  There was nothing you could have done.”  Nelyo and Tyelko had finished gathering supplies for the twins by that point, so picked them up and carried the twins away from Sirion. 


	2. Return to Himring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various people think about and discuss the latest gossip from Sirion.

He could feel his brother in his head.  The elleth with the pretty necklace was gone.  He thinks that she was trying to find out if she could fly.  And then the two ellyn came and picked them up!  Up up up-higher than the lady with hair the color of the sun ever could.  They felt safe, like when the sun would warm up their rug.  The ellyn had pretty hair too!  One was the color of the moon and the other the color of the sunset.  The floor was the same color-it was pretty.  We must be going on an adventure like that ellon the elleth talked about.  Erendl?  Something like that.  He felt warm and safe, and fell asleep.

 

Nelya smiled fondly at the minuscule bundle in his arms.  He already had a good idea of how the twins were treated.  Elerossë and Elerondo were largely ignored by Elwing and raised by a maid.  Tyelko had suggested the names-Nimquelotë and Dior had suggested the names when Elwing was born if she had been male.  It would work, although Nelyo had a feeling that he would be giving them a second name.  Call him possessive if you must, but these children were _his_ and he was not going to give them back to Elwë Singollo’s abhorrent Council.  Grandfather Finwë, when he spoke of his old friend, called him kind and thoughtful-the exact opposite of Elu Thingol.  Melian was rather selfish in wanting a lover for herself, taking and never giving.  Nelyo hoped that she hadn’t subverted his mind when she seduced him.  Someone suddenly called his name, and he had to focus on being a leader.  Being a father could wait.

 

The ride from Sirion was long.  Long enough that Tyelko was more than ready to get back to Himring once they arrived.  It has been far to long since he has held his lovers.  Dior fell into a coma after being severely injured when they had to flee Doriath.  Nimloth’s shock after losing Elwing and Dior’s severe injuries reverberated in their bond and Nimloth fell into a coma soon after.  The only reason Tyelko didn’t fall into a sympathetic coma alongside his spouses is because of his strong bonds to his brothers and his sons. 

He had been raising Lindir and Erestor with help from his brothers ever since.  Telpe was at Artanáro’s court usually, acting as an unofficial advisor to his young cousin.  His presence was tolerated, if not accepted.  He may have officially repudiated his family’s actions, but he had hardly repudiated them.  The scene in Nargothrond was planned by Cana, Nelya, and Telpe, Findaráto agreeing that they needed someone they trusted around Artanáro.  It also distracted certain individuals enough to allow other certain individuals to escape their father’s kingdom.  Incidentally, a rather fair enchantress and her lover emerged in Nargothrond at that time.  Lindir and Erestor were of age, but because of the trauma in their young childhood, they took a bit longer than normal to reach their milestones.  It would most likely be similar for Elerossë and Elerondo.  The twins loved being in the woods with Tyelko, to the point that they were part of Tyelko’s apprentice scouts.

Speaking of his sons, they were in the courtyard waiting for the armies to return.  Lindir’s ashen hair next to Erestor’s raven curls easily stood out amongst the healers and council members that had stayed at Himring. 

“Anything concerning happen while we were gone?”

“No, Atya, thankfully.”  Lindir replied.  “The scouting parties have reported no new sightings, so I’ve asked to continue the standard patrol routes.”

Lindir noticed that there were two children with the returning party, but didn’t say anything, his professionalism demanding that he finish his report before satisfying his curiosity.  Erestor had no such hesitation and asked about the young elflings quietly.

“They were Elwing’s children.  Matimo is planning on taking custody, Macalaurë as well, knowing him.” Tyelko responded just as quietly, knowing that if they weren’t discreet, the information would be running through the gossip mill well before the family wanted the information released.

“And our sister?”

“I’m so sorry. She threw herself into the sea.”

“She made her choice or was coerced into it.  She is sister to us in name only.  Nenmirë asked us to tell you to check on Ada and Nana.”

Tyelko nodded, “I will.  Anything else?”

Lindir shook his head, already looking towards the messengers, he had a few friends amongst his age group in that group.  Tyelko kissed his sons’ foreheads and turned towards the permanent Halls of Healing, his long silver braid whipping around and following his confident movement.  He was wearing his leathers, so it would be acceptable to the mad harridan-Nenmirë-to enter her halls.  He had two lovers to check on and an old friend turned healer to harass.


End file.
